The new cultivar ‘HOST SUN 08’ is a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of the variety ‘So Sweet’ (unpatented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Bernard Chodyla in April 2004 in Crawfordville, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HOST SUN 08’ by division and tissue culture was performed in Crawfordville, Fla. and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.